


Distant Memory

by sagemyfanwy8



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Post-Quest, Short, Warm, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagemyfanwy8/pseuds/sagemyfanwy8
Summary: A little one-shot story of Sam and Frodo.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Distant Memory

Sam felt the insidious heat as it swallowed his whole body. With every step, his feet sank deeper into the black rock beneath him; the weight of Frodo’s fragile frame in his arms felt impossible to carry any further. But he couldn’t give up. Not while they were so close.  
“Not too much further Mr. Frodo. We’re almost within the mountain.”  
Frodo made no sound as he clutched the ring closely to his bosom, protecting it from the prying eye of Sauron. In an instant, the pair were inside the cursed volcano, lava licking lividly from the sides of the rocky cliff they stood on. Before Sam knew what had happened Frodo was clinging off the platform, flame swirling around him as the sound of screaming echoed infinitely around them.  
“Don’t you let go,” Sam pleaded with Frodo as he clasped his bleeding hand. But Sam knew the look in his eyes, and as he met his gaze he knew it was too late. His grasp on Frodo’s hand slipped, and before he could grab it his body plummeted below into the infinite darkness below.  
“Frodo!” Sam cried out desperately as he reached down in vain to catch the falling hobbit. 

Sam’s eyes fluttered open as his heart pounded noisily, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. But as he felt the crisp cool morning breeze caress his face, Sam remembered where he was. With his brain slowly waking up, he took in the scene before him. He had fallen asleep, perched beneath a large oak tree, and his hand grasped at the picnic blanket beneath him. Sam spotted Frodo a ways in the distance, lounging near the sparkling brook; in his lap, he sketched out something Sam could not quite make out from where he was. The minute Sam saw Frodo, his mind was put at ease. They were safe, many many miles away from the dreaded land of Mordor, and the terrible journey was now just a long distant memory in their minds. Sam smiled to himself as he clumsily stood up, stretching and yawning. He hobbled over to where Frodo lay sketching, taking in the beauty of the Undying Lands before his eyes landed on Frodo. His black curls bounced off of his fair skin, and he hummed a soft tune as his pencil scratched over the paper. Sam sat behind him and hugged Frodo tightly into his chest; Frodo yelped in surprise before sinking warmly into Sam’s arms.  
“My Sam,” Frodo spoke softly. Sam’s heart fluttered at the words, and he felt the tips of his ears and cheeks burn scarlet. As long as he had Frodo, Sam knew all was right in the world. And so it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this small story of my favorite couple. I just may have to write some more of this lovely duo :)


End file.
